Light Dragon Devil Shinobi
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Kematian adalah salah satu hal yang Naruto kira akan menjemputnya di akhir Perang Dunia Shinobi 4. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa bukannya kematian yang menjemputnya, tapi Dewa Kematian lah yang menjemputnya! Kini dengan kekuatan Light Dragon dan Devil, Naruto akan mengguncang dunia DxD dengan kekuatannya! Pairing undecided, review to give me some suggestion!


**Light Dragon Devil Shinobi**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Fantasy, Romance

**Main Pair : **Naruto x (Suggestion?)

**Warning : **(miss) Typos, **OOC**, GaJe, Abal, Godlike!Naruto, Naruto-centric, SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam).

.

.

.

.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 telah berakhir, bersamaan dengan datangnya hari kiamat bagi dunia Shinobi. Dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, Naruto berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan Shinigami untuk menyegel Juubi dalam bumi dan mengambil nyawa Madara serta Obito.

Walaupun perang telah berakhir, tetapi kerusakan yang diderita Elemental Nations terbukti terlalu berat untuk dipulihkan.

Seluruh pasukan Aliansi Shinobi telah mati di tangan Juubified-Obito dan Madara. Semuanya... bahkan teman-temannya di Rookie 11.

Dengan kekuatan Obito yang tak terhentikan, seluruh Shinobi hanya bisa berjuang menahan Obito agar tidak membunuh Naruto, satu-satunya harapan mereka.

Tetapi tetap... dengan matinya seluruh Shinobi yang ada di Elemental Nations, era Shinobi akan segera berakhir.

Heh, dengan tidak adanya Shinobi, mungkin akhirnya dunia ini bisa mencapai kedamaian yang selaman ini didamba-dambakan oleh Ero-sennin dan Nagato.

Tetapi kembali ke masalah di hadapannya, Naruto saat ini hanya bisa memandang pasrah pada sosok astral Shinigami yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah... terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Shinigami-sama. Sekarang, kau bisa segera memakan jiwaku..." ucap Naruto lirih sambil memejamkan matanya, siap menerima kematian yang saat ini telah berada di hadapan matanya. Dalam arti nyata.

Shinigami tampak melihat Naruto dengan pandangan kosong sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Dengan seringai mengerikan yang bahkan akan membuat Madara mengompol di celananya, Shinigami segera melayang menuju Naruto dan berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat Naruto merasa ingin pingsan hanya dari seringai mengerikan Shinigami.

"**Child of Prophecy, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto... lucu sekali, dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan untukmu, kau berpikir bahwa sebuah jiwa akan cukup untuk membayarku. Tidak peduli bahwa kau adalah anak yang diberkati oleh Kami-sama sendiri... jiwamu tetap tidak akan cukup.**" Ujar Shinigami dengan suara menggema miliknya.

Menelan ludah dengan berat, Naruto berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya untuk menjawab Shinigami.

"L-Lalu... apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Shinigami-sama?"

Mengetahui bahwa ia telah sukses dengan rencananya, Shinigami segera meraih sesuatu dari dalam pakaiannya sebelum kembali menyodorkan tangannya di depan Naruto.

"**Kemanusiaanmu.**"

Baiklah, jika sebelumnya Naruto ketakutan, sekarang ia benar-benar kaget dan bingung. Kenapa dari semua hal, Shinigami memilih untuk mengambil kemanusiaannya? Dan apa hubungannya kemanusiaan dengan buah aneh yang ada di tangan Shinigami itu?

Seakan membaca pikiran Naruto, Shinigami segera menggapai tangan Naruto dan menempatkan buah aneh yang tadi ia ambil dari pakaiannya kedalam genggaman Naruto.

"**Itu adalah buah spesial yang aku ambil dari salah satu dunia yang saat ini telah hancur. Buah itu telah aku modifikasi dengan menambah beberapa fitur spesial di dalamnya. Dengan memakan buah itu, kau akan kehilangan kemanusiaanmu.**"

Memandangi buah yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan aneh, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sekali lagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memakan buah aneh di tangannya.

"Maaf, Shinigami-sama... tapi bagaimana mungkin sebuah buah dapat menghilangkan kemanusiaanku? Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah aku kehilangan kemanusiaanku?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"**Buah itu dulu biasa disebut Devil Fruit tipe Logia dan model Pika Pika no Mi. Buah itu dapat memberikan pemakannya kekuatan untuk mengontrol cahaya dan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi cahaya. Setelah ku modifikasi, sekarang buah itu memiliki efek lain. Yang pertama, pemakan buah itu akan kehilangan kemanusiaannya dan akan menjadi Devil. Yanng kedua, karena tubuh Devil memiliki kelemahan terhadap barang-barang suci, aku menambahkan gen Dragon pada buah itu, sehingga membuat pemakannya menjadi hybryd Dragon-Devil.**" Jelas Shinigami dengan nada yang cukup santai.

Mendengar penjelasan Shinigami, mata Naruto segera berubah menjadi bintang-bintang. Hanya dengan memakan buah ini dia dapat memperoleh semua itu!

Tanpa ragu, Naruto segera melahap buah aneh di tangannya tanpa tersisa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto merasakan kekuatan asing mengalir dengan deras di tubuhnya. Dari belakang tubuhnya, keluar sayap khas Naga berwarna hitam dengan ornamen berwarna kuning dan sebuah ekor khas Devil berwarna hitam legam.

Rambut pirangnya perlahan memanjang hingga mencapai panjang sebahu, persis seperti rambut Minato. Kulit tan miliknya berubah menjadi putih hampir pucat, dan mata biru safirnya berubah menjadi merah tua dengan iris vertikal.

Tetapi mengesampingkan semua kekuatan asing yang perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Naruto menyadari bahwa energi asing ini juga perlahan menggantikan chakra di dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan, seluruh tubuh Naruto mulai diselimuti aura hitam dengan outline kuning keemasan hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Di sekitarnya, angin badai tiba-tiba terjadi, pohon-pohon berterbangan, dan kawah lebar terbentuk di tempatnya berdiri.

Shinigami, masih dengan seringai mengerikan miliknya, hanya melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya dengan santai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aura hitam yang menyelubungi Naruto menghilang, menampakkan sosok baru Naruto pada dunia, lengkap dengan sayap Naga dan ekor Devil miliknya.

"Engghhh..." merenggangkan badannya, Naruto merasa kini tubuhnya penuh dengan energi, membuatnya merasa seolah ia bisa membuat Orochimaru orgasme hanya dengan pertunjukkan kekuatannya saja.

"**Baiklah, Naruto...**" ucap Shinigami tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang dewa kematian.

"**Sekarang, kau telah menjadi salah satu dari makhluk terkuat di dunia –tentu saja, kita tidak akan menghitung aku dan Kami-sama. Karena aku telah menyelesaikan 3 tugas darimu, sekarang giliranmu menyelesaikan 3 tugas dariku. Tugas pertama, yang baru saja kau lakukan. Kemudian tugas kedua...**" Menjentikkan jarinya, Shinigami tiba-tiba memunculkan sebuah portal berwarna hitam legam di dalamnya.

"**Kau akan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu guna mempelajari dunia baru yang telah aku siapkan untukmu dan melatih kekuatan yang saat ini kau miliki. Dan seperti yang kau duga, saat ini kau tidak lagi memiliki chakra, sehingga kau akan kehilangan seluruh Ninjutsu yang pernah kau ketahui. Dan, sebelum kau bertanya lagi, tidak, kau tidak bisa menolak perintahku ini. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi.**" Dengan itu, Shinigami segera meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke dalam portal, mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau belajaaaaaaarrrr...!"

.

.

.

.

**Time Skip : 66 Years Later**

Selama 66 tahun bersama Shinigami, Naruto kini akhirnya mengerti beberapa hal yang harus ia akui, cukup mengejutkan baginya.

Yang pertama, ternyata perintah ketiga Shinigami-sama padanya adalah ia akan dijadikan sebagai 'representasi' dari Shinigami sendiri di dunia yang akan ia datangi nanti untuk mencegah kemungkinan terjadinya perang kedua antara Devil, Fallen Angel dan Angel. Walaupun mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi entah bagaimana Naruto mempunyai firasat bahwa Shinigami-sama hanya malas untuk bertugas sehingga ia memerintahkan Naruto untuk menggantikannya.

Kedua, di dunia baru itu, ternyata ras Dragon adalah ras yang bahkan kekuatannya dapat membuat dewa gemetar ketakutan. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan ras Dragon tentu saja, hanya Kami-sama dan Shinigami-sama sendiri, atau mungkin Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel terkuat di rasnya masing-masing.

Ketiga, Naruto mendapati dirinya kini menjadi makhluk immortal, membuat dirinya yang kini berumur 82 tahun terlihat seperti 17 tahun. Naruto juga kini telah mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan sempurna dan jika apa yang ia dengan dari Shinigami-sama benar, maka ia akan menjadi makhluk terkuat di dunia baru yang akan ia kunjungi nanti.

Yang terakhir dan yang paling mengejutkan, Naruto kini mengetahui bahwa... Shinigami-sama sangat pemalas! Bahkan saat melatihnya, ia hanya akan melayang sambil tiduran di sekitar Naruto dan sesekali mengkoreksi kesalahan Naruto. Heh, bahkan kini Naruto mulai berpikir, mungkin Shinigami-sama memakan jiwa ayahnya hanya karena ayahnya memanggil Shinigami-sama saat Shinigami-sama sedang tertidur. Dan percaya pada Naruto, Shinigami-sama saat terganggu tidurnya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kau temui di dunia ini.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, Naruto segera menyimpan seluruh keperluan yang akan ia butuhkan di dunia baru nanti dalam Pocket Dimension miliknya. Ya, walaupun kehilangan chakra, ternyata setelah menjadi Devil, ia dapat mempelajari sihir. Dan Shinigami-sama adalah guru terbaik yang bisa kau harapkan dalam seni sihir Devil.

"**Ne, akhirnya datang juga hari perpisahan kita, Naruto.**" Ujar Shinigami yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Ya, Shinigami-sama. Cepat atau lambat hari ini pasti akan datang. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku segera bergegas." Ujar Naruto.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, Shinigami segera menjentikkan jarinya, dan sedetik kemudian, Naruto telah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam sekolah laki-laki khas Kuoh Academy.

"**Aku telah mendaftarkanmu di Kuoh Academy langsung pada kepala sekolah di sana, Sirzech Gremory kalau tidak salah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto, dan jangan lupa kau di sana bertindak sebagai 'representasi'ku, jadi kau tidak boleh memihak siapapun. Tapi kau bebas memberi sanksi kepada siapapun yang kau anggap pantas mendapatkannya. Aku percaya pada penilaianmu. Untuk sekarang, sampai jumpa.**" Kembali menjentikkan jarinya, Shinigami segera mengirim Naruto ke dunia baru yang penuh masalah yang ia sendiri malas untuk mengatasinya.

"**Heh, mungkin aku butuh tidur sejenak...**"

.

.

.

.

**Later, Highschool DxD Universe...**

"Apa kau mau mati untukku?"

Issei tidak bisa percaya ini. Di hari yang sama ia mendapatkan kencan pertamanya sekaligus akan mendapat kematiannya. Paling tidak biarkan ia melihat payudara terlebih dahulu sebelum mati, damnit!

Yuma, atau yang kini telah berubah menjadi Fallen Angel Raynare, hanya menyeringai sinis melihat ekspresi ketakutan Issei.

"... walau aku benar-benar menikmati 'kencan' kita, sayangnya aku harus segera membunuhmu, Issei-kun. Sekarang, matilah!" teriak Raynare sembari melemparkan tombak cahaya pada Issei yang hanya bisa membeku di tempat.

"Jadi inilah akhirnya... aku akan mati oleh pacarku sendiri, bahkan sebelum melihat payudara..." gumam Issei yang telah pasrah akan nasibnya.

Sayang bagi Raynare yang telah menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya, momen-momennya harus terganggu saat sebuah portal tiba-tiba muncul di antara dirinya dan Issei.

Naruto melangkah keluar dengan santai dari dalam portal hanya untuk mendapati sebuah tombak cahaya yang melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Bereaksi dengan cepat, Naruto segera menangkap tombak cahaya itu dan menggenggamnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Huh~ aku baru datang dan disambut dengan tombak cahaya meluncur ke arahku. Benar-benar dunia yang menarik." Gumam Naruto sebelum menyadari dirinya tidak sendirian.

Di hadapannya, dapat ia lihat seorang Fallen Angel dengan pakaian seksi yang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi shock dan bingung.

Menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia melihat seorang manusia dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan dan kagum memandang ke arahnya.

Menyatukan potongan satu dengan yang lain, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Fallen Angel ini telah berusaha membunuh manusia di belakangnya sebelum ia muncul dan menangkap tombak cahaya itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaannya akan dimulai secepat ini.

Di balik pepohonan, Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima, dua orang yang bergelar The Great Ladies di Kuoh Academy, tengah menatap pendatang baru itu dengan pandangan kaget. Dilihat dari caranya menangkap tombak cahaya itu, hampir bisa dipastikan ia bukanlah Devil. Tapi jika mereka rasakan energinya, energi miliknya terasa mirip dengan Devil. Siapa sebenarnya pemain baru ini?

"Siapa kau?!" teriak Raynare setelah sadar dari shocknya saat melihat tombak cahayanya dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh orang di hadapannya ini.

"Aku? Hmm... terakhir kuingat namaku Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, walaupun aku lebih sering dipanggil Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak.

'U-Uzumaki Naruto?!' batin Raynare, Rias dan Akeno kaget. Belakangan ini, muncul rumor yang berasal dari para Angel bahwa Shinigami-sama telah mengangkat seorang murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto ini adalah Ultimate Being, percampuran antara Devil dan Dragon buatan tangan Shinigami-sama sendiri. Tidak akan mengejutkan jika kekuatan yang dimilikinya bahkan melebihi The Great Red Dragon dan Ophis The Infinite Dragon, makhluk terkuat yang hidup di dunia ini.

Issei yang melihat orang di depannya hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara. Dari penampilannya, jelas terlihat bahwa pemuda ini adalah murid Kuoh Academy dan mungkin kelas 3, sama seperti Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai. Tapi walaupun Issei hanya manusia biasa, ia bahkan dapat merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir bagaikan gelombang dari pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Merasakan keputusasaan mulai memakan akal sehatnya, Raynare segera menciptakan 10 tombak cahaya di sekitarnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Raynare melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arahnya hanya menghembuskan napas bosan dan segera terbang ke langit, membentangkan sayap Naga miliknya.

'Sepertinya dugaanku benar. Fallen Angel ini benar-benar pihak yang bersalah di sini.' Batin Naruto sambil melihat dengan pandangan tertarik saat tombak cahaya dari Raynare terbang ke atas, mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Mati kau!" teriak Raynare sambil membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Naruto, kembali melemparkan beberapa tombak cahaya ke arahnya.

Naruto yang melihat ini hanya memutar bola matanya tanda bosan.

Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sebuah partikel cahaya keemasan mulai berkumpul di telapak tangannya.

"Yasakani no Magatama!" seru Naruto sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya 45 derajat ke atas, membuat ribuan laser berkecepatan cahaya segera meluncur ke langit sebelum akhirnya jatuh menghujani Raynare dan menghancurkan tombak-tombak cahaya yang tengah menuju ke arahnya dengan mudah.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!" teriak Raynare kesakitan saat satu persatu sinar laser mulai menembus tubuhnya.

Memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri penderitaan Raynare, Naruto segera menarik napas dalam-dalam bersamaan dengan partike-partikel cahaya yang mulai berkumpul di mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Pika Pika no..." membawa kedua tangannya ke depan mulutnya untuk membentuk semacam moncong, Naruto segera meneriakkan serangan penutupnya.

"... Hoko!" bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah sinar laser dengan diameter sekitar 7 meter segera meluncur dari mulut Naruto dan mengenai Raynare, menghancurkan tubuhnya seketika hingga tanpa sisa satu abupun.

Laser itu terus tidak berhenti saat mengenai Raynare, tapi terus melaju menuju ke langit malam yang mendung dan menembusnya hingga entah kemana.

Naruto yang telah mengakhiri serangannya segera menghilang dalam kilauan cahaya kuning dan kembali muncul di hadapan sosok shock Issei sedetik kemudian.

"Yo! Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Ero-gaki?" Naruto tidak tau mengapa ia memanggil orang yang baru ditemuinya Ero, tapi sepertinya sesuatu dalam diri bocah itu bagaikan berteriak 'aku mesum!' sehingga membuat Naruto mengikuti instingnya dan memanggilnya Ero-gaki.

Issei yang masih dalam keadaan shock langsung tersadar saat Naruto memanggilnya Ero-gaki. Well, dia memang mesum, tapi kan mereka baru saja bertemu, damnit!

Baru saja akan membalas perkataan Naruto sebuah suara anggun memotong perkataan Issei yang bahkan belum sempat ia keluarkan.

"Ara, ara... aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki Naruto di tempat seperti ini."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyodou Issei, aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua."

"R-Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai!"

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

A/N : How? Ini hanya fic pelampiasan gara-gara sampai saat ini cuma ada 1 fic yang nyeritain Naruto punya kekuatan Pika Pika no Mi. Jadi saya bakal update kalau saya lagi mood, maklum masih fokus ke Return Of The Legend.  
OK, that's it. Jika tidak keberatan, mohon tinggalkan review yo~!  
See ya!  
Natsu D. Luffy


End file.
